The Fluffy Friendship
by Siriusly Hilarious
Summary: Scully and Mulder are cute together, but what's to come in the future? Rated for later chapters, just a silly and very fluffy story.


**Author's Note: This isn't what I usually write, but the genre recently popped into my life again and I've been plagued by plot bunnies wanting my attention. I finally caved and let them have their way and this is what they gave me. It ends a little oddly, I couldn't quite figure out where it was going but yeah . . . I hope you like it. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement was intending, since I don't own anything. The characters aren't mine.**

* * *

It was early, nearly time for the dawning of a new day. Most of the neighborhood was dark like the cold December pre-dawn morning, but one house spilt light into the street with a bright cheeriness that defied the night. The sole inhabitant of the house was sitting on the sofa, curled up with a book in front of a crackling fire. Her blue eyes scanned the pages slowly, taking in every word on every line as her hand reached over occasionally to bring her cup of hot cocoa to her lips. This was her favorite way to spend the night, lost in a medical terminology book while hot cocoa kept her warm despite the falling temperatures outside. It beat the alternative; she and sleep didn't get along lately, though that wasn't unusual.

She'd gone through a lot the last few years, from meeting a heart-stealing author to being shot by a fellow agent to a psycho escaped felon with a grudge. She'd endured it all dutifully, though she heartily wished she could have gone without those experiences. They'd help define her as a woman, a doctor, and an agent, but they'd sucked. The one and only good aspect of the whole thing was that her partner had stepped up and had seemingly realized that she wasn't immortal, that he could lose her at any time. They'd crossed **that** line somewhere in the last year, they'd become lovers and even closer, if that was possible considering how close they already were. He was her beacon in the dark, her lighthouse in the storms of life. He kept her grounded and made her see reason when no one else could. He was truly her better half.

Shutting the book with a muted thud, Dana Scully tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear and smiled at the soft snoring filtering in from the bedroom. She hated to wake him (he only snored when he was deep in his sleep) but it was time to get ready for work and he liked to shower first. Standing and popping her back quietly, Dana made her way to the bedroom and stopped, standing in the doorway with a smile. Fox Mulder was spread out on the bed, on his stomach with one arm thrown across her spot and one leg kicked over the side of the bed. Covering her mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to bubble up and out, Dana crossed to the bed and slipped under the covers, snuggling up to Mulder's back as she slid her arms over his stomach and kissed his cheek.

"Mulder, you should probably wake up if you want to shower first," she said softly, smiling as he mumbled and shifted in his sleep but made no movement to wake up. Tickling his side gently, she bit his shoulder playfully. "Fox Mulder, get out of bed right now or I'm getting in the shower and you'll have no hot water."

"I'm choosing to ignore that threat," he mumbled in reply, yawning as he stretched and wiggled at the bite. Dana's grin grew as Mulder's arms wrapped around her, pulling her in close for a snuggle. Settling against him as close as she could get, she smiled.

"Are you awake now?" she asked, stretching up to kiss him lightly. Nodding a bit as he shifted and tightened his arms around her, he grunted.

"Only because someone threatened to take away my hot water. That was a low blow, Scully."

"Oh gimme a break, you threaten me with worse. Remember your spider -in-the-shoe threat? I was scared to put my shoes on for a week."

His lips twisted into a grin as he danced his fingers over her ribs, eliciting a squeal from the redhead as she struggled to get away from the tickling. Finally wiggling herself free of his grasp, Dana brushed her hair from her face and laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. He propped himself up on one elbow and lifted an eyebrow, reaching over to push the rest of her hair out of her face before kissing her fully, smiling against her lips. She let her arms slide around his neck, holding him close as she savored the feeling of his lips on hers, the curve of his lips against hers making her heart flutter.

They'd decided to cross the line from partnership to intimacy a while back, right after she was shot and nearly died in New York. Mulder had been by her side the entire month-long stay in the hospital and when she'd finally been released to go home, he'd insisted on staying with her to ensure her safety and well-being. She couldn't say no to him on that, she'd felt particularly vulnerable and had welcomed his presence. He'd spent the first few nights sleeping on her couch but she'd realized that his back was hurting and had been determined to get him in her bed to save his back from further pain. Somewhere along the way, they'd finally confessed the love they'd both been keeping to themselves. It was like a switch had been flipped, like the light had finally invaded the darkness. It was perfect.

"Have you slept?"

His voice cut through her thoughts and she shook her head slightly, looking down at his bare chest. She knew he hated when she couldn't sleep and wasn't keen on telling him about the thoughts that had kept her up this time, but they'd sworn to tell each other everything and she was set on being completely open with him. Biting her lip for a moment, she shook her head again.

"I was thinking about us. About our future," she said softly, avoiding his eyes as she shifted a bit. "I was thinking about where our lives would go, how the rest of our lives would be."

Gathering her courage, she looked up and saw the smile. Her brow creased as she tilted her head a bit, watching him with open confusion. "Mulder, why are you smiling?" she asked, sitting back a bit. He reached over and cupped her cheek, his warm eyes locked on hers.

"I've been thinking about that too, Scully. And I've come to a solution to the fear that accompanies not knowing what's going to happen," he said, smiling. She tilted her head a little the other way, her eyes wide.

"Oh really? And what's your solution?" she asked, genuinely interested now.

"Marry me," he said softly and her eyes widened. That was definitely not what she'd been expecting. But . . . but the thought of it made her excited if she was honest. She loved the thought of being his for the rest of her life, of taking his last name, of having some stability in her life. Staring at him, she just sort of nodded blankly, unable to formulate words. He was staring at her again, his face now showing concern at her lack of speaking skills. Touching her cheek with one hand, he took her other hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Scully? Are you . . . are you okay?"

"Yes," she mumbled, nodding. He frowned.

"Yes you're okay, or yes you'll marry me?"

She nodded again, clearing her throat as she found her words and spoke softly.

"Yes Mulder, I'll marry you. Of course I will, I can't imagine anything better than being your wife."

He laughed and gathered her in his arms, kissing her hard while laughing. He lifted her chin with two fingers and she stared up at him, tears of utter happiness falling.

"You should get in the shower, silly thing. My threat is still good, fiancée or not," she said with a chuckle, shaking her head as she rested her cheek on his shoulder, snuggling in close. Mulder shook his head and grinned wider, holding her close.

"We'll just call in, Scully. I want to spend the day with you."

"That sounds perfect, though Skinner may hunt us down."

"I've already turned off our cell phones. He'll have to track us like a dog."

Dana just laughed and snuggled in closer, her lips lifted up just like her heart.

* * *

**Let me know if you think I should continue it, okay? If you've nothing nice to say, shove off. I don't care if you don't like it. **


End file.
